


I Need You More Baby (More Than You Ever Thought)

by pjmhoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bestfriend Choi Seungcheol, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dominant Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Drunk Sex, Established Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Established Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Established Relationship, I hope these tags are okay, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon does not know how to deal with feelings, Lee Jihoon is seoksoon's baby, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Lee Seokmin | DK is Whipped, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seoksoonhoon, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, seokhoon, seoksoon, seoksoonhoon threesome no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmhoshi/pseuds/pjmhoshi
Summary: Contrary to being one of the smartest students in campus, Jihoon is really bad in using words. He's lucky Soonyoung and Seokmin are there to teach him how.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	I Need You More Baby (More Than You Ever Thought)

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this, and no one beta-read this, but it's been sitting on my drafts for a loooong time now so uhh, idk there's no harm in posting? I guess?

Jihoon can feel his boyfriends' stares, glares rather, directed to him. He knows he's been on their watch ever since they've noticed how he skip scheduled meal dates with his two lovely boyfriends. Seokmin and Soonyoung haven't said anything about it, but Jihoon knows they are worried.

You see, Jihoon is a hardworking student who always on that goal of consistent 4.0 GPA, and both of his boyfriends know how determined he is to keep it that way. But sometimes, when things get out of hand and finals curb around the corner, they always find Jihoon struggling to keep up with all of his responsibilities. Well, to be fair, if you're juggling being a scholar, a baseball varsity and a boyfriend of two beautiful people, that would be really be stressful sometimes. And this time, he's been stressing about being a boyfriend.

Both Seokmin and Soonyoung are the affectionate type of boyfriend. Soonyoung being his best friend since they're in middle school, he's always keen on noticing the mood switches Jihoon has. Most of the time, he knows when something is wrong. Sometimes, Jihoon really believes he shares a braincell with Soonyoung; that one braincell dedicated to feelings and stress. So, falling in to the pattern of intuition how Jihoon is feeling, he's always been someone Jihoon can open up with literally anything in the world. Seokmin, on the other hand, has come to his life just recently. They were co-workers in a coffee shop and Jihoon basically fell in love at how Seokmin will always make it his daily task to get a small, but genuine smile from Jihoon. Seokmin, though younger than Soonyoung and Jihoon, have always been someone who he is familiar with, always been someone who he knows is always there for him and Soonyoung. And with both of these boys together, he can't help but smile. Both of them have a way in making Jihoon feel at ease, happy, and more importantly, loved. Both of them go on their ways to make Jihoon laugh, even if it results to looking stupid in public, just to see Jihoon crack that big laugh.

But now, the problem that Jihoon is facing can't be opened up with his two beautiful boyfriends. Because, you see, as much as they're loving, Jihoon is still the most insecure person in the entire planet. And Jihoon, being the overthinker that he is, he can't help but think that these two men will be much better off without him in the equation. And with all the stress from his responsibilities piling up in front of him, he can't help but distance himself from the two. He knows. Oh, he knows, he is dumb. But maybe, it's for the best (spoiler: it's not).

"So, are you really not going to talk to us?"

This is one of the rare times that Jihoon knows and can feel that Soonyoung is mad, and won't tolerate bullshit from anyone. Really, it's a sight to see when he's angry. To be honest, he looks hot with the aura, but this is definitely not the time to think about that.

"I told you guys, I'm busy." Jihoon didn't even bother to look at them in the eyes, not that he can anyway. He's afraid he might just break down and cry at the sight of their mad gazes, so this is better. Though he knows Soonyoung hates it when people don't look at him while talking, especially in serious matters such as this.

"Wow, I'm not even worthy of your glance." Soonyoung says in a low voice, then he gets up while chuckling, "Seokminie, I can't do this at the library, I'll go for a puff outside. Call me when he knows how to use his words, and when he wants to spare us a glance, because clearly, I can see whatever bullshit that is in his laptop is much more important than talking things out."

Jihoon is not surprised, nor mad, at how Soonyoung is taking this. He's been the most patient with Jihoon, ever since the smaller declined him when he asked to take all of them out on a date on their last monthsary, almost three weeks ago (Soonyoung is that type to celebrate small milestones). Jihoon knows his boyfriend works so hard in planning out their dates, even though sometimes they are impulsive. His boyfriend knows how important Jihoon's responsibilities are, so he doesn't always ask for anything. So, when he does, Jihoon knows he had planned for it to be at par with all of their schedules and workloads.

But even with the exit of one of his boyfriends, he still didn't spare a glance at Seokmin, even if he wanted to. Again, crying at the library didn't seem like a thing that he needed at the moment.

"Ji, you know you can always talk to us, right? Soonnie has been frustrated lately because we feel like you're locking yourself up from everyone, even from us, your own boyfriends. I mean, you know we don't force you on anything, but we're just worried that you're overthinking about something that might involve us. Please know that we're not mad. You know Soonnie is not even one bit mad, hell you know how soft hearted that guy is.” Seokmin says with a chuckle. “He can never be mad at us; he can never be mad at you. Just please, talk to us whenever you're ready, but I hope when it's not too late to fix it." Seokmin then gathers his and Soonyoung's belongings after he said all of that, not even demanding anything from Jihoon, "I also hope you come home tonight, Cheol-hyung have contacted us last night and he was practically begging to get you out of his apartment. But you know he's just worried."

Seokmin has always been the softer one. The calmer and more collected. More open minded than him and Soonyoung.

He comes to Jihoon's side and kisses the top of his head, and said, "Come home to us Jihoonie."

Seokmin waits for a bit, maybe to see a reaction from his stubborn boyfriend, but the smaller one stayed focused, or pretending to focus, on doing something on his laptop. Sighing for the last time, Seokmin leaves his boyfriend to the comforts of the library.

And that's it. They're both gone. Just how Jihoon wanted, right?

_"Seungcheol, you fucking bastard. You can't really keep your fucking mouth shut."_ Jihoon thinks, as he mentally curses his best friend for outing him at his boyfriends.

But he sighs to himself. He knows it's wrong to give that treatment to them, and even lashing out his anger at his best friend. He also knows this would have been easily fixed if he just talked to the two. But that's the hardest part.

How can he just tell his two boyfriends that he wants to be loved more, without sounding very needy?

He doesn't mean it in a way that they're lacking in telling him and making him feel loved. No, that's not the case. What he meant by loved is the physical affection of it all. He wants to be kissed more. To be cuddled more. To be taken care of, to put simply.

The three of them haven't exactly had sex in a while now, and Jihoon knows it's partially his fault for always being busy with everything. And now, for thinking that his boyfriends deserve some time without him.

You see, even though Jihoon is in need of physical caring from his lovers, he can't actually have the courage to say it in their faces. The both of them have done the best for him ever since they've been together, which is for 11 months now. The both of them had always taken care of Jihoon the way he wants to be treated, and sometimes more than how he wants. So, who is he to demand something more from the two of them? When they've done absolutely the best for him?

It was all so selfish for him, and he thinks it's getting way out of hand. He decides then, that maybe his boyfriends will be better off without a needy and ungrateful person like him. He's just making it easier for the two of them.

So, he chooses to skip on dates, chooses to barely reply on texts and to just basically avoid them for the past three weeks. It's been very hard for Jihoon, but it's for the better. Or so he thought.

And so, things escalated the wrong way, and he turns out to fuck things up again. But he can't just bare to look at the faces of the two men that he loves, and ask them to be more loving than how they are. Because if someone needs to exert more effort, it's definitely Jihoon.

Sighing, he fixes his things and he heads out to Seungcheol's apartment, again. Aside from giving his best friend a beating because he's such a fucking traitor, he also needs some advice to woo his lovers. And yes, maybe his single best friend won't know anything, but Seungcheol is definitely the most hopeless romantic guy he knows.

And so, when he reaches the apartment of his best friend, the first thing he does is throw a slipper at the back of the head of Seungcheol, which earned a curse word from him.

"You really can't keep your mouth shut about everything for a damned second, can you? You wanna know how bad I want to strangle you right now?" Jihoon says while throwing himself at the couch.

"Shut up already, Ji! You were hoarding my groceries and my apartment is not a housing center for your sick loveass." his best friend says as he massages the back of his head, "Besides, I know you fucking need to talk to them. What's stopping you?"

Seungcheol might look dumb, but he knows Jihoon. He's kind of like Soonyoung, but in the mother type of way, not the lover type. So, it's not a shock when he hears a soft tone of worrying in what the other said.

"God, Cheol, I don't know. I really don't." Jihoon sits right back up and faces his best friend, "Okay, don't laugh at me but," he contemplates for a bit, if he's really going to risk giving his best friend the opportunity to laugh at him and to hold this confession as blackmail material.

"But...?" the other guy listens carefully.

And so Jihoon says, fuck it, his relationship with two beautiful human beings depend on this. Screw his pride.

"How would you ask someone to be more physically affectionate?" he says in a low voice, but he knows his best friend will catch up on it anyway.

Silence covered the whole apartment, not until the other broke off from laughter.

And that's Jihoon's cue to groan and rethink his decisions. “I knew it, I shouldn’t have trusted you, sick bastard.”

"Jihoon, what the fuck?" he still clearly can't breathe from laughing at Jihoon's dilemma.

"Fuck off, Cheol."

"May I remind you that I am older than you." he says while side-eyeing Jihoon, having that smirk plastered on his face while he tries to contain himself from the laughter, clearly still amused at how this conversation going and not disrespected by the lack of formalities at all.

"Fuck off, _Cheol-hyung."_ he lets out a defeated sigh, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"You know, my good friend," Seungcheol says as he approaches the couch and sits on it, relatively leaving a comfortable space between him and Jihoon, "there's this famous quote saying, 'You won't get what you don't ask for.' so maybe, I don't know, just talk to them and tell them you want to be babied more or whatever?"

He can't find it in him to not punch his friend, and so he jabs at his friend's arms, which earned him a soft chuckle. _God, this is so fucking embarrassing._

God, he knows Seungcheol is right. He fucking knows he should just ask and his boyfriends will do as much as they can to please him. But that's just always how it goes, and Jihoon is afraid the two of them might get sick of taking care of him.

"You know, you shouldn't stress yourself over such a thing. Hell, no offence but I wish I have a boyfriend like one of yours." Seungcheol said, which gained him a side glare from Jihoon. He throws his hands in defeat and continues, "Hey, I know both of them are off limits, I'm not that type of person. But as I was saying, you know they will understand. Heck they're so head over heels for you, I honestly don't fucking know why. Tell me did you put a curse on the-- Ouch! Fucker, didn't have to pinch my arm. You're the one who wants advice here, now let me fucking talk." Seungcheol nags again but still continued while caressing his arm that Jihoon just pinched because he was _so so fucking embarrassed_.

"As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, they're the sweetest fucking people that I know. And I'm sure they're worried about what you're actually thinking. If you're overthinking that it might be too much for them, trust me, this is a miracle for them, especially for Soon. You know that guy wants to be with you guys, and wants to baby you and Seokmin 24/7." His best friend looks at him and he knows it's the serious one, even if he doesn't spare his best friend a glance, "Really, Ji, just talk to them about this. I'm pretty sure they'll understand."

Jihoon sighs again for the nth time of the day. He hates it when Seungcheol makes perfect sense. Hates it when he doesn't say dumb shit. But he also appreciates the patience of his best friend in tolerating his weird antics.

"Now that that's out of the way, can you yeet the fuck out of my apartment already and be a lovesick fool with your boyfriends now. All of you keep on pestering me, please deal with your shits on your own." he says while standing up, looking for food at the kitchen. Jihoon knows he doesn't really mean that, leaving him alone. Jihoon knows Seungcheol likes it when his friends come up to him. He made a mental note to send his best friend on a blind date, just to a.) spite him because he hates it, and b.) to potentially introduce him to the love of his life. Emphasis on the word "potentially".

"Cheol, what am I supposed to do now though? Like, I can't just walk up to them and say 'hey wanna be loved more can y’all do that?'"

"Jihoon, for fucks sake, do you think I'm capable of answering that? Look at me, I'm freaking single and alone!" Seungcheol shouts at him while he's in the kitchen. He pops up again, beer in a can in hand and he hands one to Jihoon.

"Do you think I should seduce them?" Jihoon says while grabbing the beer in a can.

The question resulted to a mess though, as Seungcheol spits out the beer that was in his mouth because he found Jihoon's question quite amusing and funny.

"Cheol, fucks sake, you're disgusting." he irritatingly said as he wipes the beer that was spurted out to him.

"Fuck off, Ji. I was just surprised by what you said." his best friend says while trying to fix the mess that he did, "I don't want to think of how you seduce you boyfriends. But clearly, they love the qoute-unqoute soft side of you."

"So, seducing them by being soft then. Thanks, Cheol. You're the fucking best." Jihoon says while smirking.

"Yuck! Ji, I told you I don't want to know how you get laid, fuck sake."

"Deal with it! You're such a fucking baby."

And just like that, the night escalates to them watching a movie they both have watched a million times before. Until the act of sleeping took over their bodies and they unknowingly fell asleep in the small couch.

~

_Alright, here we go Jihoon. You can fucking do this. This is no big deal, okay? They are your boyfriends and you love them and they love you. I'm sure they'll try their best to understand. Because they're the fucking best lovers out there, and if you don't try to fix it now, they will be someone's lover as they kick you out of this relationship and you will be lonely and miserable fucktard who cries every night because you love them so much and you don't want to even entertain the thought of them leaving. So do your best now, you can do this Jihoon!_

He's been trying to motivate himself for the past thirty minutes already. He's just waiting at the stairs in their apartment complex, waiting for the "right time" to go in there and face his lovers. Well, for one, he knows they won't exactly be there because the both of them have early morning classes. But just to be sure, he just waits out here.

Jihoon sighs to himself, _pathetic. honestly so pathetic._ He could just easily punch in the code to enter their shared apartment, but he can't, knowing there’s a possibility of meeting one or even the both of them inside.

But he knows he needs to do this. _Swallow your pride and suck your inhibitions already. They're not going to eat you. Well, thinking about it now, that sounds like what I actually want but! That's not the point! You can do this, Jihoon._

And so, he musters up all the energy in his body to get up, and, sighing one last time, walk up to the door of their apartment and get in.

Jihoon lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that the shoes that the two usually use are not there at the shoe rack near the door, and so he comfortably lets himself in. He did check the rooms though, even had the courtesy to actually call out the names of the two, but no one answered. So, he has the house to himself. Just until after lunch, when the two will probably need to go home to cook and eat here, just how they always do.

He glances at the digital cat-designed clock (which Soonyoung and Seokmin begged him to buy when they were buying things for the apartment) and it says 10:30. So that means he has time to prepare a meal for the two, maybe two dishes just because he feels sorry and he wants to treat them special.

So, he proceeds to preparing everything for two dishes that their stock of groceries can offer. He made a mental note to buy more groceries for them, maybe the two didn't thought of buying it because it was usually Jihoon's task to get the groceries. But he can make do of what he has for now.

He doesn't notice the time passing by, as he finishes the two dishes, prepared the table and cleaned the apartment until the two comes home. It was when he felt extremely tired that he checks the clock again, shocked and worried to know that it's almost 2 in the afternoon already, yet not even one of his boyfriends is home.

He fishes out the phone from his pocket, slightly praying that anyone of the two contacted him and he was just, again, too busy to answer.

But to his dismay, there were no phone calls or texts. He sighs as he tries to compose himself, _it's perfectly fine, Jihoon. Maybe they're just busy with school._ He dismisses the bad thoughts that were starting to pop up on his brain as he decided to call Soonyoung. Yes, Jihoon knows he shouldn't be calling the "angry" one, but as Seokmin and Seungcheol said before, he can't really stay mad at Jihoon. So Jihoon hopes this is the decision to make.

It took a few rings more than usual for the other line to answer, and Jihoon hates how he stutters just by saying a simple hello.

"Jihoon, you called?" that's when Jihoon knew he still fucked up big time with Soonyoung. No endearments, no annoying but sweet tones, no enthusiasm at all. He could almost cry hearing how cold Soonyoung was when he said that, but Jihoon fought to not do it.

"Hey, sorry to bother. Just wanted to ask where are you guys? I'm at the apartment." he says slowly and in a low voice, almost whispering, but enough for his boyfriend to hear it. He chews his bottom lip as his anxiety rises up when the other took their time to answer.

"I'm with Seokmin, we decided to eat out because we don't have much food in there. Then he asked me out to study here at the library." Soonyoung pauses to sigh, "Come join us here, Hoonie. I miss you." he says in a softer tone, clearly worried.

But Jihoon doesn't want to annoy his boyfriends' study date today. It was clear that they had plans without him, and that's fair, considering that he was such a pain in the ass. And to be honest, a cry at the library is not exactly what he wants to happen, ever.

"Uh, no. I'm okay." he clears his throat, not wanting to sound like he's in the verge of crying, because he is, "Enjoy your day out. I'll be at Cheol's again today anyway."

"Jihoon pleas--"

"Sorry Soon, I got to go now." he doesn't even give his boyfriend a chance to reply as he ends the call easily.

_Well, that's that._

He wants to cry and scream. Scream at his own self, actually. Because he is such an idiot, and he loves his boyfriends so fucking much, but he doesn't know how to treat them well. Clearly, they are better off without him.

And so, he heads out to the nearest convenience store, bought himself a bottle of soju, as he drowns himself and all his problems with alcohol early in the afternoon.

_God, I'm such a fucking idiot._

It takes him about 2 bottles 'til he seemed to be a little more relaxed, tipsy to simply put it. But he's not stopping until he's embarrassingly and annoyingly, completely lights out drunk. And that's pretty easy to achieve, especially with how lightweight of a drinker he is. Jihoon isn't really one to take alcohol to be honest. He's a lightweight and more often than he intends to, his boyfriends will always come to the rescue, before his drunk self-embarrasses the living hell out of him. But now isn't the time to think that either of his boyfriends will come.

Five bottles down and he's completely drunk. It's just about to hit 7 in the evening and he's already lights out. But the intoxication felt good, felt powerful. His friends have always told him he's always so bolder when he's drunk. Well, it's still like Jihoon, but a more confident and sharper tongued one.

He doesn't know how he does it, but he reaches their apartment floor in no time, maybe it's muscle memory, or his guardian angel is just working extra hard today. He punches in the code, the wrong ones actually, because he can't seem to see the numbers in the pad clearly. And so that gained a groan from Jihoon, and he punches the door, well, not very much so because he's out of energy to do so. It turned out to be a knock, more than a punch. Jihoon sighs to himself, retreating and giving up on trying to get in as he sits down in front of the front door of their apartment, and he lets go of a sob that he's been holding back all this week.

He lets the thoughts he's been pushing in the back of his head attack him all at once. The thought of never being enough. The thought of his boyfriends leaving. The thought of failing at the only thing he wants to be good at, loving these two beautiful human beings. The thought of them saying it's too much, that Jihoon is too much. The thought that they will be okay if Jihoon is out of the picture.

And so, he lets go of all the tears he's been keeping all week, the sobs uncontrollable. He doesn't hear the door getting unlocked, but he glances hurriedly when the door opens.

"Jihoonie?" the soft tone in Soonyoung's voice didn't help to calm down his crying at all. He's been such a bad partner to them lately and it just hurts him more that they still care, even after all the shits he has pulled.

It didn't take much of Jihoon to finally broke down more in front of him, as Soonyoung said, "Hoon, what's wrong?" while having that worried look plastered all over his face, and as he sits down to parallel himself with Jihoon. Jihoon just gives in, he doesn't know if he should, but he just feels like doing so. He throws himself at the arms of his lover, as Soonyoung gently shush him out, and tell him that everything is going to be fine. He doesn't know how Soonyoung managed to carry him inside, but he felt being placed down their couch.

He feels pathetic, but he still does it anyway. He scrambles to be near Soonyoung, to be in his arms only. To invade his boyfriend's personal space as he pushes himself to be extremely near Soonyoung.

"Shush, baby. I'm here. Soonyoung is here, okay? Everything will be okay. I'm here to protect you. We're here to protect you."

He lets out a sob before speaking, or at least trying to muster up some words and phrases, "S-Seokmin...? Seok-min-nie?" he feels pathetic for looking for another person, but Soonyoung understands. Jihoon clearly needs the two of them.

"He's just right at the kitchen, baby." Soonyoung caresses his head while softly calling out his other boyfriend.

Seokmin sees them cuddled up in the small area of the couch, worried look in his face when he sees Jihoon crying. "What happened? Hoonie, what happened?" he says as he joins them in the couch too.

"Did someone bully you again, Jihoon?" Soonyoung asked lowly, but terrifyingly. He's always been the overprotective one in them. But Jihoon just shakes his head in negation.

Seokmin cuddles them up and inhales Jihoon's scent, a thing that they've always done before for comfort sake after one of them leaves for a long time, or just when they miss each other. "You're drunk baby? You smell alcohol. What happened? You're not the person to drink in broad daylight, Hoonie." Seokmin says carefully and softly.

"I's just. I's j-just that I-I'm very sor-ry for y-you two." Jihoon tries to use his words, even between sobs, "I-m idiot a-and I just wan-t-ted to be loved m-more."

His boyfriends shared a worried look before trying to say something, but Jihoon cuts them both off, "Y-you both are the best-est pe-eople in the entire u-universe. And I-I know you love me and Hoonie can feel that. B-but lately, I just want mo-more hugs and ki-kisses. Hoonie w-wants to be taken care of. W-wanna be the best for you both. But 'm n-not." he sobs more before continuing, "B-both of you've been the best for Hoonie b-ut I can't even be the slightest go-od for the two of you. 'M sorry you guys are stuck w-with someone like m-me. S-o if you want t-to leave, Hoonie will be s-sad but it's for the best." he ends as he cries while cuddling with Soonyoung more. He's scared this is the last time he'll do this so he's getting the most that he can.

"Hey, Jihoonie? Look at me for a bit." Seokmin says at his back, so he tries his best to look back at Seokmin, while clearly not letting go of Soonyoung, "We don't want to go anywhere without you okay? You know we've been wanting to express how we love you more. To give you the warmest cuddles and the sweetest kisses," he starts to feel a hand roam his body as Seokmin speaks, "You could've just asked and we would give you everything. You know that." he says as he moves in closer, if that's even possible.

Jihoon feels soft touches against his stomach, making small, delicate circles all over the area, hiking up to his nipples. "B-but Hoonie is bad and needy. I-I rarely d-do anything for you guy--" he was cut off of what he wants to say as his mouth hangs open when fingers worked their way on massaging his nipples, while other hands travelled to his pants, slowly tracing the bulge forming in front.

"You see, Hoonie, all you need to do is ask. You know you're the best baby out there. You are our best baby." Soonyoung whispers close to his ear, accompanied by Seokmin's praises too. "Now, baby," Soonyoung continues, "what do you want us to do?" he says softly but lustfully.

"'M want you guys to take care of Hoonie. T-touch please." he says desperately, as he reaches for the hand that's been lingering in front of his bulge and pushes it to touch more of his clothed cock.

To his dismay, both of them removed their hands, but as Jihoon was about to protest, Soonyoung carried him to their bedroom, as he hears Seokmin turns something off in the kitchen before following them. As Soonyoung placed Jihoon on the bed, hands started to roam in his body again, delicate but meaningful.

It didn't take much time before he was stripped off of his sweater and pants, leaving him in his underwear. Now he feels more desperate than before. He can feel both of his lovers' presence near him, clearly working their way to satisfy Jihoon. And it makes him sob more, because he has the best partners to ever exist.

Hands were then replaced by mouths and tongues, sending Jihoon to a more desperate state that he didn't knew was possible of getting into.

"What does Hoonie wants? Tell us baby." Soonyoung says, he has always been the more dominating one out of them, but he loves it. Jihoon fucking loves it when he's serious, when his boyfriend wants absolute authority from them in bed. He's just the hottest in that state.

"I-" he can't seem to really muster out some words, especially with Seokmin's mouth on his thighs, but he still tries to do it because he wants to be a good baby for the both of them. "I-I want to be touched."

"But you are being touched baby. Tell me what you really want." Soonyoung says terrifyingly low. Terrifying in a way that he might come any second if he uses that voice again.

"Hoonie w-wants to be f-fucked." He lets out a moan as a hand plays with his nipples, "F-fucked by both o-of you."

"See, baby. That's not really hard wasn't it?" Soonyoung plasters a sweet, demonic smile in his face before he kisses Jihoon senseless. Soonyoung working his way in Jihoon's mouth, while Seokmin works his way in Jihoon's body. He sighs in relief, but he's still so desperate to be filled badly.

Soonyoung pulls away from the kiss first, reaching another small peck, before tending to Seokmin, "Minie, baby, why don't you work on Hoonie's cock there? I'm sure you’ve been wanting to get it out of his pants." Soonyoung says while caressing Seokmin's hair, "Go on, baby, you can have what you want." he says before giving Seokmin a soft peck too.

And with that, Seokmin goes out of his way to remove the last piece of clothing Jihoon has on, letting his cock spring free. Jihoon really didn't have much time think or to even look at his boyfriends before Seokmin's mouth is all over his throbbing cock.

He lets out a moan in surprise and pleasure. He's been needing this since forever and now that he's getting it, it feels too much. Too surreal.

And so, he lets himself fall into the pleasure of being taken care of. Soonyoung's hands didn't leave his nipples alone, and his mouth covered places, leaving marks that he will surely be embarrassed to look at in the morning.

Soonyoung leaves the two of them in the bed before shuffling inside the room, maybe getting the things that they need. Really though, Jihoon doesn't have enough capacity to think about what's going on when Seokmin has his dick in his mouth. Seokmin had always been the compliant one. Eager to pleasure everyone, but wanting to be pleasured too. He's almost always the one to be sucking cock intimately and privately, he's not the same of an exhibitionist as Soonyoung which Jihoon is thankful for. But Seokmin can be a slut if he wanted to too, but that's another story.

Soonyoung comes back to the bed, completely naked and lube and condoms in hand, "Minie, baby, why don't you go and make our Hoonie here cum. I know how badly you want to taste his cum baby. No one's stopping you." And with that, Jihoon was sent into oblivion, as Seokmin give him the head he's been wanting for weeks. Seokmin sucks his cock like he was living for the sole reason to suck it, going all the way down and taking all of Jihoon. He licks the underside of Jihoon's cock, making Jihoon a moaning mess. Seokmin goes on his way to lick his balls too, playing with all of him just by his mouth and hands. It didn't take much time before Jihoon comes, spurting thick white loads on Seokmin's mouth that the other clearly loved, as he sucked and drink all of the cum that was offered to his mouth.

Jihoon didn't had much time to recover, as he felt a wet finger in his entrance. But Jihoon is ready for this. He's been dying to feel this again. But the finger just keeps on teasing him, so he musters all his energy to look at Soonyoung and plead, "Soonie, p-please. Please fuck me."

"Patience, baby." he says with a demonic smile, he sees Seokmin getting ready too as he pumps his cock hard.

He was out of focus again as a finger enters his entrance, and he sighs with the feeling of finally getting something in him. But he wants more. And Soonyoung knows he does. And so, his boyfriend doesn't hesitate to add another finger and fuck Jihoon with that.

"Is this what you want baby? You want to be fucked my Minie and me so bad? Is that why you were distant, mm?" Jihoon really doesn't have it in him to use his words, so he lets his moan speak for himself. Not until he feels Soonyoung slowing down the pace, "Hoonie, didn't I tell you to use your words?"

He choked at Soonyoung's voice, he's so fucking hot and dominant. Jihoon just wants his cock already, "I-I want to be fucked by Daddies so I did that, please just f-fuck me, Soonyoungie. Please."

"So desperate, baby." he says as he continues to fuck Jihoon with his fingers, rather roughly now, and hits his prostate every thrust. It sends Jihoon to pleasures he thinks he hasn't experienced before, but clearly, this is what Soonyoung always does.

"Seokmin, baby, would you want to fuck our baby now, huh? Wanna fuck him and fill him up?" Soonyoung says as Seokmin comes near him. Soonyoung then makes it a point to give Seokmin a hand job while working on opening Jihoon. Honestly, it's a fucking sight to see for Jihoon, only if he can see through his teary eyes because of pleasure.

Before he even cums, Soonyoung retrieves his fingers but just as Jihoon was about to protest, Seokmin's cock is already entering his hole. And so, he was left with mouth hanging open, as Seokmin enters him wholly. He gives Jihoon the time to adjust, taking in consideration how the smaller feels, but when Jihoon starts to grind at Seokmin's cock, Seokmin knew what he had to do. Fuck him senseless.

Soonyoung didn't, for one bit, leave him alone, as his boyfriend kiss Jihoon in the neck and played with his hardening cock, the other fucks in him.

It's a sight to see, and a moment to experience, in all honesty. Seokmin hitting his prostate in every thrust, and Soonyoung making sure he won't come again anytime soon.

"Soonie..." he hears Seokmin says, pertaining to Soonyoung, "wanna come." his thrust are more uncontrolled, clearly wanting release.

"What's stopping you to, baby?" Soonyoung kisses Seokmin while his hands were occupied with Jihoon's cock and nipples, breaking the kiss off to say, "Come for me baby. Fill our Jihoonie up."

What came next was a hungry Seokmin, and thrusts that are more rough, deeper than earlier. But fuck, Jihoon is such a slut. And he willingly takes all of Seokmin's thrust, eager to please him and to make him cum. But he also lives to be fucked like this, to be pinned to the bed harshly and to be fucked senselessly.

It didn't take much time before Seokmin groans, indicating he came in his condom already. And god, does that make Jihoon want to come once more, but Soonyoung is holding the base of his cock, clearly not wanting him to come the second time for the night. Seokmin ride out his high inside Jihoon for a few more pumps before getting his cock out of Jihoon's hole.

"Seokminie did so well." Soonyoung says before giving Seokmin a rough kiss, which the other desperately melted into. Soonyoung knows how to take care of them, knows the right words to use, the right things to do. He loves it when Soonyoung takes care of them while being dominant in bed. He just knows how to use his charms to dominate Jihoon and Seokmin, not that Jihoon doesn't want that.

"Daddy, Soonyoungie," Jihoon desperately calls as his two boyfriends separate from the kiss, "wanna be fucked by Soonyoungie. Wanna come again." Jihoon continues when Soonyoung gives him a stare.

"Well then, let us take care of you, Hoonie." Soonyoung says as he smirks and just as he was about to put condom in his cock, Jihoon reaches out to stop him, indicating he wants to be fucked without one. "Wanna be full of your cum. Wanna be taken care of so bad. " Jihoon says desperately, which earned him a low chuckle from both of his boyfriends.

"Soonyoungie and I will take care of you then, Hoonie." Seokmin says while he touches Jihoon's nipples. Soon enough, his fingers were replaced by his tongue and Jihoon is sent to his high again. Clearly distracted by the wonders of Seokmin's tongue, his mouth was left open immediately as soon as Soonyoung entered him. Soonyoung was a lot more eager, so as soon as he enters Jihoon wholly, he fucked into him like he meant to break Jihoon with every single thrust. Not that Jihoon doesn't love it anyway. God, he's such a slut for Soonyoung being violent and eager. He's such a slut for Seokmin doing wonders with his tongue all around Jihoon's body, specially his cock.

He's just a slut for everything. He's a slut for these two men, working wonders above him.

It didn't take much time until Soonyoung went berserk and was pounding at him like his life depended on it, and Jihoon has been on the verge of coming for the longest time now, but fuck Seokmin and Soonyoung for edging him. But with how Soonyoung is thrusting at him and how Seokmin is pumping at both of their cocks, Jihoon's sure he'll get his sweet, sweet release soon. But, you see, he's just so fucking impatient.

"Soonyoungie, Seokminie... Daddies." he calls out desperately. "'M wanna come so bad. Please."

Soonyoung kisses Seokmin before paying attention to him, "C’mon, baby. Minie, I think we should take care of Hoonie now and make him come, don't you think so?"

"Of course, look at him all flustered and blushing. Baby needs to come, daddy." Seokmin replies. It's too much for Jihoon. Too much when Soonyoung starts to even quicken the pace he has set, and Seokmin pumping their cocks in rhythm with Soonyoung's thrusts. Seokmin leans in to him and kisses Jihoon sloppily, as the three of them comes, almost in unison. Seokmin and him in Seokmin's palms, while Soonyoung inside him, filling him up, just how he wanted.

In between soft kisses, praises and ‘I love yous’, Jihoon fell asleep.

He doesn't even feel it when his boyfriends made sure to clean him up, including themselves too. And with a goodnight kiss for all of them, the three sleeps soundly and peacefully, much more than they've been sleeping these days.

~

Waking up after a drunk session is the worst thing for Jihoon. Aside from he doesn't like the smell and taste of alcohol in his mouth, the hangovers are the fucking worse.

But today is a bit different. Though the smell of alcohol is still there, he reeked of sex, but when he wasn't sticky all over his body and he was wearing one of Soonyoung's shirt (which is obviously big for him), he thanks his lovely boyfriends mentally. And though the headache is still mildly there, it won't compare to the soreness of his body. And again, he thanks his boyfriends for that.

God, he almost shrieked at the thought of his shallow reasoning last night, and for being the absolute needy brat of all time, even making it a point to get drunk just to admit to his boyfriends that he wants to be taken care of. In conclusion, he's so fucking embarrassed of himself.

But when the loves of his life entered the room with a tray of breakfast, which is clearly overdue because it looks like it’s almost 10 in the morning, he smiles to himself because maybe, his embarrassment was worth it after all.

"Good morning, Jihoonie. How's your headache?" Seokmin says while Soonyoung places the tray near the end of the bed. The two of them walk up to him to give morning pecks, which he was so endeared on receiving. "Still have a hangover?" Soonyoung adds.

"Not really hurts that much," Jihoon pauses, "but I'm so sore." he adds in a whisper. The two just chuckled at him but they gave him kisses on the cheeks and on the forehead lovingly.

"Don't worry Hoonie, we'll take care of you." Soonyoung says as he flashes him a smile, "Even if you are stubborn and you can't use your words, we'll still be here to take care of you." he finishes while holding out a fork with ham in it on Jihoon's mouth, feeding him.

"'M sorry for being such a headache." he says in a whisper.

"Jihoon, you know you're not a headache, let alone a burden to either of us." Seokmin says while feeding him the toast they made. "You should just tell us if there's something bugging you out okay? We'll do our best to help."

Jihoon really wants to cry and just hug them but they beat him into it. Well, Soonyoung beat him into doing it.

"I'm sorry for getting too frustrated at the library the other day, Hoon. I didn't mean to be mean at you, I'm just--" Soonyoung cuts himself with a sob, as he throws himself at Jihoon, hugging him.

"Soonyoungie, I'm sorry. I know I'm too hard to deal with sometimes. And you've always been the most patient. It was clear that you were frustrated, yet I didn't do anything." Jihoon says with a small voice, "I'm sorry for not talking about it and for not listening Seokmin. I was just afraid. And to be honest, I still am." he says, trying to hold his tears back.

Seokmin joins to hug the both of them, clearly he's the one emotionally collected enough to take care of the both of them now." What's bothering you, Hoonie?" he says while he adjusts the three of them, cuddling the two who are crying.

"I'm just. So so scared of the thought that you guys might be better off without me." Jihoon whispers and Soonyoung's worried teary eyes peaked through, "I just constantly think that, it's so unfair for you guys to always be looking after me, when I can't even do the bare minimum in this relationship. I just think that, maybe it's for the best if I'm not in the picture." Jihoon continues while crying.

Seokmin holds the both of them more, a lot tighter if that's even possible, "Hoon, we haven't made you feel that way, right? You know we love you with all our heart, right?"

"I know. And that's why I'm really scared." he sobs, "The both of you have been the best. I'm just so scared I won't be enough. And one day you will realize that there's a lot of people who are better for you than me. You don't deserve someone like me."

"But who are you to decide for us?" Soonyoung pops up, clearly frustrated but still soft for them, "Jihoon, baby, leave us the decision to know what's worth it for us and what's not. You can't always just assume for us. And besides, you're the absolute best. You both are. This is not a competition who's the sweetest, the most affectionate, the most caring or whatsoever. This is us, trying to love each other. And that should always be the most important, Jihoon."

And with that, all three of them broke down crying. Soonyoung always made perfect sense. He always knew what to say and when to say it. Seokmin always understands. He always tries to be more open minded about everything, even if he's hurting too.

Jihoon might have saved the whole world in the past, and that's why he's being rewarded with having the two of them in his life. He's so fucking in love and he just wants to be with them forever.

"I love you both, so so fucking much. Thank you for always understanding. For always being so patient. Thank you so much, I love you." Jihoon says in between sobs.

The two laughed but still said "I love you too." back at him. He knows and he hopes, god he fucking hopes, that they will be okay for a long time.

Soonyoung is the first one to shift the mood as he urges them to eat, "Now, now. Let's go and eat this breakfast that Seokmin and I prepared."

"You helped in preparing? I was the one who did all the work, Soonyoung!"

"But I prepared the coffee!" Soonyoung fights back.

"I prepared the coffee, you just poured it in the cup, asshat!"

"But still, I did something." Soonyoung ends while sticking a tongue out to Seokmin.

And just seeing this every day. Every morning he wakes up.

Even with all the hardships and bumps that might come along the way.

This. This is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are well appreciated. Shout at me on twitter @pjmhoshi if y'all want hehe <3


End file.
